Access control systems typically require a user to present to the system something that is intended to serve as evidence that the user is authorized to receive access from the system. For example, some systems grant access to a user based on a token (e.g., an identification card or a key fob) in the user's possession. The token can be an RFID (radio-frequency identification) tag or other information-storage device. In other systems, access is granted to a user based on information that the user provides to the system, such as a password. Some systems require multiple items from a user, for example, both a token and a password.
US20110291798A1 describes a system in which an electronic device, such as a smartphone, stores a digitally signed physical access rights file. An individual uses this rights file to gain access to a restricted area only after self-authenticating to the device. A physical access control system receives the rights file, validates it, and determines whether to permit passage through a physical barrier. An access control gateway may transmit an authorization code to the electronic device and the physical barrier system, whereby passage is only permitted if the barrier system subsequently receives the authorization code from the electronic device using near field communications.
Certain elevator systems, in particular those installed in commercial buildings and having several elevator cars that operate in parallel to service individual elevator calls, e.g., in hotels or office buildings, require a user to present to the system something that is intended to serve as evidence that the user is authorized to use the elevator system. For example, in an elevator system having a destination control system, the user presents an RFID card to a floor terminal to automatically call an elevator. An identification code read from the RFID card is used to determine if the user is authorized to use the elevator system and what destination floor is stored for that user.
Such access control systems and elevator systems are already automated to a certain degree to facilitate usability of the systems. Further improvements as to usability could be advantageous, while complying with defined security requirements. This is addressed by at least some of the embodiments covered by the claims.